


Mine Too

by hjbender



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dark Thor (Marvel), Deepthroating, Dildos, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FaceFucking, Fantasizing, Female Loki (Marvel), Grooming, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Past Somnophilia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Predation, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender
Summary: Loki comes to stay with Thor over spring break, and Thor can barely contain himself. Literally.





	1. Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054716) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 



> Many thanks to the lovely CherryPie0 for giving me permission to write fanfiction of her fanfiction! I hope everyone who enjoyed her original story will likewise enjoy this continuation. What you are about to read is not wholesome or healthy at all, but it _is_ entirely fictional. Nevertheless, I encourage all readers to please doublecheck the tags and proceed at their own discretion. HJB

Sometimes dreams really do come true. One of Thor’s did, though he didn’t realize it until it had already happened.

It was a Thursday night in mid-February, around 7:30 PM. He was sitting at the bar in his tiny apartment kitchen, his laptop open, freshly showered and in his pajamas. His hair was still damp, spilling onto his shoulders in long blond tangles that wouldn’t see a brush until tomorrow morning. He had just one last bit of work to complete, then the rest of the evening would be his.

He stared at the screen, fingers moving rapidly back and forth between the keyboard and touchpad as he entered the final set of parameters into his AutoCAD drawing. A tab on his browser window was opened to YouTube, 90s alternative rock. His head bobbed unconsciously to the beat as he mumble-sang along with the lyrics.

“ _I want a girl who will laugh for no one else. When I’m away she puts her makeup on the shelf…”_

His cell phone lit up and buzzed. He glanced over at the screen and a smile came to his face.

A text from Loki.

_Spring half term begins tomorrow. Ok if I spend it with you?_

Thor snatched up his phone.

_What?? Don’t want to go to yosemite again this year??_

_I’ve been 1000x already, it’s boring now. Also POLLEN_ 😷😤 _besides I would rather be with you_ 😊

Thor’s pulse quickened. He typed:

_is it ok with m &d?_

There was a long pause before Loki answered.

_Yes but if you don’t want to or have plans it’s ok. I can go with m &d. I know this is short notice and I don’t want to be a burden _

Thor’s thumbs became a blur.

_u are no burden loki u are welcome anytime at my place i would love to see u_

An ellipsis popped up immediately to show Loki was typing her reply.

😄💕💖😊💓😁😚💗 _good to know I’m still your BAEby sister!_

A wave of warmth rose from under Thor’s shirt and traveled up his throat, staining his cheeks bright pink.

It had only been a month since that wonderful night with Loki. That night he had climbed into his sister’s bed, so cool and dark and quiet, and done what any good, loving, protective big brother would do. He could still remember the black panties she had been wearing—lacy, low-cut, with a tiny white bow on the front—and the smell of her body: hops and lavender lotion, some kind of citrusy deodorant, a touch of jasmine perfume. He could still remember the taste and texture of her cute little pussy, so sweet and slick as it had leaked for him, how smooth her thighs felt against his stubbly cheeks. And how welcoming she was to Thor, even though she was tight and inexperienced. She had taken his cock perfectly and hadn’t bled at all, even though Thor knew she was a virgin. (It was because he was so gentle and controlled, he told himself. Tearing Loki’s cherry and making her bleed was absolutely not an option. What kind of a big brother would he be if he did that?) And when he ejaculated inside her, she had taken that, too. Soaked it up like a sleepy sponge. 

The memory sent a throb of arousal straight to Thor’s prick. He palmed himself with one hand and typed with the other as best as he could.

_only 1 bed u ok with that?_

_Ofc_ 😘 _you can sleep on the floor_

Thor exhaled shakily and started massaging his crotch, cupping his balls and squeezing his hardening cock.

_still have to work but might be able to get few days off jsyk_

_No problem. Don’t mind playing house with you_ 😉 _just want to get away from m &d for a while. School is mucking fad too. Just want to hang out and relax with you for 10 days _

Thor’s grin took on a shadowy slant.

Ten days alone with Loki. Just him and his beautiful sister in his tiny apartment, sharing living spaces again, like when he still lived at home. She would take over his bedroom, his bathroom, even his refrigerator, and fill it with her stuff. Thor suddenly craved the sight of her pretty things mixed in with his own again, that harmonious blur of male and female personal effects. Fancy shampoos and conditioners perched on every nook in his shower. Moisturizing soaps for sensitive skin, fluffy bath poufs. Pastel-colored bottles of body spray and deodorant sitting beside his blocky, masculine toiletries. Makeup and facial cleansers, sponges and pads. Hair dryers, bobby pins, volumizing mousse. Myriad combs and brushes crowding his hair care and shaving products on the countertops. His trash bin topped with purple and pink and yellow wrappers with girly designs on them, multicolored candy sprinkles on his dull black-grey-silver refuse. Her flowery, feminine scent blending with his own strong, musky odor. Evidence of her presence gradually sinking into his furniture, his bed, his pillow.

Fucking hell, her underwear. It was going to be here, too. Delicate little bras and panties tossed into Thor’s laundry hamper. Lacy, satiny, frilly things with tiny hooks and clasps, ribbons and bows and see-through bits, full of her smell and her sweet juices.

Thor began to salivate, recalling the tender velvet skin of Loki’s cunt and how it had felt on his tongue, how wet she had been that night. Wet because of him. Her body had known what to do even though her conscious mind was asleep. And then Thor had given her something to make her even wetter—the very best of him—and made sure she kept it.

God. He wondered what her panties had smelled like the next morning, if they smelled more like his come or hers. Maybe a mix of them both. Eau d’Incest. 

He chuckled, a low, deep sound. He was fully erect now, his cock standing at attention in his gray sweatpants. He pulled down the waistband and out it sprung, big and red and long. He wrapped his fist around himself and gave a few strokes. Precome gathered in a clear bead at his slit before trickling down the cord of his frenulum, into the wrinkles of his retracted foreskin.

This part of him remembered Loki, too. Indeed, it would never forget the sweet warmth of his little sister, nor would it settle for anyone else.

Thor licked his lips and typed out his last message.

 _can’t wait to see you Lo_ ♥


	2. Going

Loki was dropped off at Thor’s apartment around six, just after Thor got home from work. He answered the door breathless and red-faced—he’d been doing some last minute cleaning to make the place fit for female occupation—and received Loki with a bear hug and a growl and a hard kiss on top of her head.

“Keep out of trouble,” their father said, staring hard at Thor with his left eye. (His right one was glass.) “Both of you. I don’t want to return home and see your names in the headlines. No parties. No drinking. No weed or wild orgies.”

“God, Dad,” Thor muttered, rubbing his face while Loki pretended to be scandalized.

“I was your age once, too, you know. I know what cannabis smells like and I know what a bender looks like. I don’t want to catch either of you in such condition when we return. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” they mumbled in unison.

Their mother kissed them both on the cheek and told them to be safe and enjoy their holiday together. They stood side by side on the front stoop and waved goodbye to their parents’ SUV as it pulled away from the curb. Then Thor picked up his sister’s luggage—two heavy suitcases and a backpack, plus her purse and jacket—and hauled them inside.

“Fuck’s sake, Loki,” he grunted, “it’s just ten days. Not an expedition to Mars.” He dumped her belongings into the living room.

Loki gave her hair a toss and shrugged. “I like to be prepared for anything.”

“Yeah? Like what, World War Three? The vampire apocalypse?” Thor straightened and went still, cocking his head. “You did something with your hair since I last saw you. It looks good.”

Loki beamed, her pale green eyes lighting up. “And here I thought men were oblivious to that sort of thing! I did, in fact. Thank you for noticing.” She gathered her mid-length black hair over one shoulder in a shiny, wavy bundle. “I had it trimmed a few days earlier and I just blow-dried it as usual. Nothing special, really.”

Thor reached out and stroked his sister’s soft, silky locks. The strands melted through his fingers like liquid. He smiled at her tenderly. “It’s beautiful.”

“It had better be, for all the bloody time I spend on it.”

Thor laughed, a rich, throaty sound.

Loki suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Thor could feel the soft press of her breasts against his chest, the warmth of her belly and thighs.

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” she murmured. “I’ve missed you so much. I don’t know why, but the past few weeks have been… I don’t know. All I can think about is you.”

Thor’s heart picked up a few BPMs. Did she know? Did she suspect? No, it wasn’t possible; she had been drunk, sleeping heavily. She had opened her eyes at one point, yes, and said his name, but that wasn’t exactly the same as waking up and realizing that she was being fucked by her big brother. There was no way Loki could know. Not consciously, at least.

He pulled back and smiled down at her, hoping he looked safe and trustworthy. “Well, we’re together now. That’s all that matters.”

Loki hummed and wiggled her shoulders, her eyes sparkling. God, she had no idea how beautiful she was. Or maybe she did. But she definitely had no idea what she was doing to her brother.

Perhaps Thor would let her find out sometime in the next ten days. Hopefully she would be cool with it. Loki was a precocious, open-minded girl, a lot more mature than she looked.

Of course, that precociousness had been the source of a lot of angst and family drama during her tween years. Like the time she had wanted to get her navel pierced for her fifteenth birthday. Thor was twenty-two then, had just moved out of his first apartment and into this one, and he had taken Loki to a reputable, licensed parlor instead of the grotty little chain shop where she had initially planned to get it done. He wouldn’t let anyone but a professional touch his sister’s body.

In the end Loki had chickened out—“reconsidered”, she insisted—and decided to get a helix piercing instead. It had still been a fun and memorable experience for them both, looking at all the tattoo designs the parlor offered, picking out a stud for Loki’s ear, then going out for sushi afterward, all smiles and laughter, singing along with the radio in Thor’s aging 4Runner.

Their mother had gone spare when she found out what they had done, yelling at both of them and grounding Loki for a week. But later she had approached Thor and thanked him for seeing that his sister was in good, safe hands. Loki loved her piercing and was always admiring it, she told him.

Thor had just smiled and insisted it was no problem. It was his job, wasn’t it? Looking out for his little sister, making sure she got the very best of anything she wanted.

Speaking of which…

Thor pulled back and held Loki by her shoulders. “You  _did_ bring some nice outfits, right?” He looked down at her tight-fitting Children of Bodom t-shirt— _I WORSHIP CHAOS_  it said in scratchy, jagged green font—and distressed skinny jeans with scuffy Reebok trainers.

“What?” she said, feigning insult. “This is a nice outfit.”

“For a heroin junkie.”

She tilted her head and glared. “Thor.”

“Relax, I’m only having a laugh. But seriously, do you at least have a dress or a skirt or something?”

“Of course. I’m not a—wait, why are you asking?” She suddenly brightened. “Are you taking me out? Are we going someplace nice?”

Thor smirked. “There’s a French restaurant over on 12th Avenue I’ve had my eye on. I know how much you like French food, so I thought we might take a—”

Loki’s squeal of glee drowned out the rest of Thor’s sentence. She leaped onto her brother and hugged him with her whole body, legs and arms locking around him.

“Oh, Thor, you’re the best!”

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, I don’t have anything here to eat, so it’s either canned tuna and salsa or—”

“I’ll go get changed!” Loki released her hold, snatched up one suitcase, and dragged it away to the bedroom. Thor snickered and decided to get ready himself while Loki primped and preened and made herself pretty.

A short while later she emerged from Thor’s bedroom in a small, flowy black dress—what girls called an “LBD”, if Thor remembered correctly—and a strappy pair of black sandals. Her toenails were painted a seductive burgundy red that matched her lipstick, Thor noticed. It really brought out the jade hues in her eyes. He stared, awestruck for a few seconds, before he found his voice again.

“You are absolutely stunning, Loki.”

Loki grinned and stuck her tongue between her teeth, scrunching up her nose. “Yeah, I know.”

Thor offered his elbow. “Shall we?”

Loki nodded gracefully and stepped over to him, her heels tip-tapping daintily on the floor. She slipped her arm into her brother’s. “Tell me, Cunningham,” she said, effecting a posh, regal tone, “will we be taking the Bentley tonight or the Jaguar? Perhaps the Rolls, if it’s not garaged?”

“Oh, but this is a night for the Toyota, madam.”

“The Toyota!” Loki gasped as they moved to the front door. “How wildly extravagant! You spoil me, brother-dear.”

Thor held the door for her, bowing with a smirk. “Only the very best for my darling baby sister.”


	3. Planning

The name of the restaurant was Le Coq Salé*, which had Loki laughing uncontrollably for almost two full minutes.

“They must have a great sense of humor here!” she gasped between fits.

Thor grinned as he adjusted his jacket collar in the rear view mirror. “Just imagine what their business card looks like.”

Loki was still giggling as Thor led her into the restaurant and gave their name to the hostess—Ravenwood, party of two—but apparently she wasn’t finished amusing herself.

“Well, we don’t share a last name _yet_ ,” she said conspiratorially. “We’ve only just become engaged.”

The hostess had smiled and congratulated them on their upcoming nuptials and asked when they were to be married. Loki threw out a random date and kept rolling with the tale, clinging to Thor’s arm and acting like any happy young bride-to-be. Thor didn’t know how to react, so he simply kept his smile frozen on his face. He was a little embarrassed at the farce, yes, but the greater part of him admired Loki’s mischievous prank and cunning wit.

It was also a little thrilling. They didn’t know anyone here, and no one here recognized them. For all the world knew, they _were_ a young couple soon to be wed.

Thor suddenly found himself fixating on the idea as they were led to their table in a romantic, quiet little nook away from the family dining area. A candle in a milky white jar sat in the center of the table, and their waiter lit it with a flourish before giving Thor a furtive wink, as if to congratulate him on landing such a fine-looking fiancée. Thor felt a swell of pride and promptly squared his shoulders, puffed out his chest a little. 

 _Damn right_ , he thought smugly.

The candle proved to be a sensual touch. The flickering flame made Loki’s skin glow like a creamy, gold-tinted pearl, and her earrings sparkled every time she moved her head. When she leaned over the table to talk more privately to Thor, he caught a glimpse of her cleavage peeking out from the neck of her dress.

No bra, either. He could tell. He knew what Loki’s breasts looked like when they weren’t being pushed up and squished and shaped into symmetrical mounds, and if he were completely honest, he much preferred the natural, unconfined look. Not only did she seem more comfortable when she was braless, but there was always that alluring little jiggle whenever she moved quickly. The outlines of her nipples sometimes showed through, too. Thor really liked it when that happened. He remembered the feel of them between his fingers on that night, so warm and supple. Sweet, plump little buds with a hard peak in the center that he wanted to kiss and lick and suck and holy fucking hell he was suddenly at full mast right here in the restaurant. God damn it.

He drained his water glass and tried to get his mind on less stimulating subjects.

“So you’ll be graduating in a few months,” he said, stuffing another piece of buttered baguette into his mouth. “Still planning to major in veterinary science, or did you decide to go back to the arts?”

“Well, I… haven’t really made a decision yet. And, actually”—Loki stole another sip from his wine glass—“I was thinking of starting out at Silverdale.”

Thor stopped chewing.

Silverdale State College was less than a mile from his apartment. He passed it every day on his way to work. He knew Loki was smart. Exceptionally so. With her test scores she could likely get into any university she wanted. But here she was, talking about going to a humble little school five minutes from Thor’s residence.

He swallowed the bread with difficulty. “That’s… convenient.”

“I know.” Loki ducked her head, looking suddenly unsure of herself. “It’s something I’ve wanted to talk to you about. I know your place is small and I don’t… don’t want to invite myself over and upset any arrangements you might have. But I was sort of hoping I could possibly”—she winced guiltily—“live with you for a couple years while I complete all my undergraduate studies?”

Thor blinked, stared. Completely gobsmacked.

“I would get a part-time job, of course,” said Loki hastily. “Help out with the bills, split the rent and utilities. And if I can’t find a job just yet, I’ll take care of you—er, the house. Housework and all that. Mum’s been teaching me her best recipes. I could clean and do the shopping for you, laundry, everything. I can drive now, so that will help.”

Thor was barely processing her words. The only thing in his head right now was a series of images, and they flew past each other like a flipbook of his deepest, most unexpected fantasies:

Loki, living with him. Alone. Just the two of them. Every night would be date night. Dinner and a movie. Or helping Loki study for exams, not that she needed any help. But Thor would make himself available for her. They would establish a routine, slip into a nice little groove together. Maybe it would be normal for him to come home from work and find her in the kitchen, listening to music as she stood at the stove and cooked something—pasta, soup, it didn’t matter—wearing her typical slumming-around-the-house uniform of cotton shorts and a camisole. Or sweatshirts and tights if it was cold outside.

Maybe she would be wearing one of his sweatshirts, her hair gathered into that messy/sexy ponytail style Thor always liked, when he walked through the door. The scene played out in his head like a disturbingly intimate coffee advert: he would set down his bag and sneak up behind Loki, wrap his arms around her narrow waist, startling her and making her squeal. He’d press a quick kiss to her neck. Smells good, he would say. What’s cooking? And Loki would answer, and then Thor would slide his hands up under her sweatshirt, press his hardening cock against her thigh, and ask if she wouldn’t mind a bit of an appetizer before they—

“Thor?”

He snapped out of it with a blink.

Loki was staring at him anxiously. “I know this must all seem rather sudden. But things haven’t been the same since you moved out. I mean, I… I’ve known you my whole life. You’re a _part_ of my life, and then suddenly, now… you aren’t. I miss you. I miss being with you, just hanging out in your room and playing Angry Birds, listening to Lady Gaga. You were always there for me, and now the house is empty and quiet and—and Mum’s talking about turning your room into a craft room so she doesn’t have to paint in the kitchen anymore”—there were tears in Loki’s eyes now—“and Dad said something last week at dinner about how he’d like to see you and Sif get married, and I don’t know why that upset me so much, but it did. God, Thor, it made me so sick I ran upstairs and threw up and then I started crying because I was thinking of how much I missed our summer holidays together, going to football games and swimming in the pool at night, and knowing those days are gone forever and never coming back—”

It was too much for Thor to process. He slid out of his chair—his hard-on had wilted, thank fuck—and kneeled by Loki’s side, took her clammy little hands in his own big ones.

“Loki,” he said solemnly, staring into her eyes, “I am your brother. I love you. You are and will always be my angel, my little one.” He held up his hand and wiggled his pinky at her, something he’d been doing to her since she was a baby.

She smiled weakly. Thor reached up and wiped away the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

“There is nothing I would like more than for you to come live with me, Loki. I can clean out my office and turn it into a bedroom. I’ve got too much shit in there anyway and I don’t need half of it—”

“Oh, Thor, I can’t ask you to—”

“You can and you will. I don’t know where the hell you’re going to keep all your clothes, though. Maybe we can stuff them between the wall studs”—Loki laughed at that—“but we’ll find a way.”

He finished with a smile, that comforting Big Brother Grin he always used to cheer Loki up when she was crying, and when she fell forward into his waiting arms, he tried to think more about the logistics of making this work instead of huffing her discarded panties seven nights a week.

“Thank you, Thor,” she mumbled into the side of his neck. “You really are the best brother.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said with a crooked smirk and hugged her tightly.

She felt more like his now than she had ever been. Before, it was just circumstance. Siblings growing up under the same roof, no choice in any of it. But they were making choices now. They had that freedom. And Loki was choosing to stay by Thor’s side.

What was the saying? If you love something, let it go; if it comes back to you, it’s yours? It didn’t matter. Loki was his. She’d always been, ever since Thor first laid eyes on her as a grasping, cooing baby. But now it was different. He’d been inside her. He knew what she felt like. That resonated in Thor’s bones, his belly, his balls. _Mine_. This beautiful creature in his arms belonged to him, body and soul. She was coming back to him. Wanted to be with him. Didn’t want to live without him.

Fuck, if this place was empty, Thor would pick her up by her thighs right now and drop her onto the table, knocking over glasses and dishes. He’d hike up her skirt and rip her panties off with his teeth—if she was even wearing any, Jesus, now _there_ was a thought—and fuck the living daylights out of her. Head thrown back, ebony hair cascading over the edge of the table. Breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts, mouth open and moaning _oh brother, big brother, you’re so big_! The hell with escargot. Pussy was the only thing Thor wanted to eat tonight.

He pulled back and smiled radiantly, hoping Loki would keep her eyes on his face instead of farther downward, where his cock was swelling in his trousers.

“We’ve got plenty of time to work it out. Everything will be fine. I’m going to take care of you, Lolo. You’re mine to look after. My sweetie girl. My little pudding cup.” He chuckled and tickled her neck.

Loki gave a breathy laugh, sniffed, and carefully wiped her eyes so as not to smear her eyeliner. “You’re mine, too, you know. And I’m going to look after you just as much as you look after me.”

“You had better.” Thor tweaked the end of her nose lightly. “God knows I need looking after. My flat could definitely use a woman’s touch.”

She smiled at him warmly and took a breath to speak, but just then their waiter appeared. Thor rose awkwardly from his crouch and ambled back to his chair. They placed their orders and another server came around and refilled their glasses. Loki’s eyes were still pink and slightly swollen from crying, and she was sniffing wetly for a while, but her smile shone through more brightly than ever before. She must have been worried about him rejecting her idea of moving in with him, Thor realized. The poor darling. Maybe he could do something later to reassure her. Let her know she was welcome in his life. Make her feel loved and comfortable.

It was all he thought about for the rest of the meal. By the time they were leaving the restaurant, he had already formulated his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Salty Cock (rooster)


	4. Looking

Thor made a quick detour past the liquor store on the way home. Loki gave him a puzzled look as he pulled into a parking space.

“What’s this? Why have we stopped here?”

“I need to stock up for the spring half term.” Thor opened his door and climbed out, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket. “You want anything?”

“Can I come in with you?”

Thor pointed to the sign on the door. NO ONE UNDER 21.

Loki crossed her arms over her chest—inadvertently pushing her breasts up, oh, lovely—and slumped back in her seat. “Alright, fine. Get me something nice, then. Something sweet but not too sickening.”

“Something just like you, got it.”

Loki rolled her eyes.

He returned ten minutes later with two large paper bags full of clinking glass. Loki helped him load them into the car, then pawed through the goods as they made their way home. Lots of tiny samplers. Two six packs of beer. A bottle of vodka. A bottle of rum. A bottle of soda. A bottle of grenadine. A jar of maraschino cherries. Something blue that looked really delicious.

“Oh, this is marvelous. You really want Dad to kill us, don’t you?”

“Hm?”

“Where’s the weed? We’ve got everything else for a drunken, wild orgy but that.”

Thor snorted. “You need more than two people for an orgy.”

“I don’t know, two is a nice number. So is one, for that matter.” Loki raised her hand and wiggled her middle finger in a gesture that was both rude and innocent. “You can have a lot of fun with just one. _I_ always have.”

Thor tightened his grip on the wheel.

Did his sister just make a masturbation joke? It sounded like it. Shit. Suddenly Thor was imagining Loki stroking her clit, pleasuring herself with the finger she had just waved at him. Working it in and out of her dripping, drooling cunt, pinching her nipples and panting, moaning. Maybe stuffing a pillow between her legs and grinding against it, desperate to get herself off. Did she have any toys? Fuck, she was too young to have a vibrator. Wasn’t she? And Mum would have a fit if she found it. Or maybe she wouldn’t. At least a vibrator couldn’t give Loki an STD. Or a baby.

Thor bit the inside of his cheek.

Loki with a baby growing inside her. The thought shouldn’t be turning him on, but it was. Loki—an older, more womanly Loki—all soft smiles and rosy cheeks, milk-swollen tits perched atop her big round belly. Barely able to fit in her clothes anymore. Her shirts stretched and riding up over her midriff. Her navel everted and turned into a nubby little button because there was no more room inside her, she was just so full and heavy, ready to pop. Even worse if Thor imagined it was his baby inside her. That his great big cock and potent seed was responsible for getting her in this glowing, radiant condition.

Bleeding hell, he must truly be sick. Wanting to fuck your little sister was one thing, but wanting to see her pregnant with your kid, that was a whole new level of depravity. Thor wished he felt more ashamed of himself. Wasn’t that the difference between psychos and normal people? Only normal people felt remorse?

He looked over at Loki, slim and sleek and not pregnant—but very capable of it, yes—and smiled. She smiled back at him, then reached over the center console and grasped his hand. She held it all the way home, thumb tapping against his knuckles and while she sang along with the radio under her breath.

“ _Love me, love me, say that you love me…_ ”

* * *

“We’re not getting into all this tonight,” Thor said after they had unbagged the booze and set everything on the kitchen counter. “This is for later.”

Loki dropped her arms against her sides. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Different plan tonight.” Thor reached behind his head and removed the elastic tie that had been holding his hair in a ponytail all evening. He shook his head, allowing his dark blond locks to tumble free.

Loki watched him hungrily, her gaze as focused as a cobra’s. “And what might that be, brother-dear?”

Thor put the beer into the fridge and took out the half-finished six-pack that was already in there. He pried the top off of one bottle with his bare hand—pop, hiss, clink—and passed it to his sister.

“We’re going to put on some of your favorite tracks,” he said as he opened another beer, “murder a bottle or two, and clean out my office so you can start deciding where you want to put all your stuff.”

“You.” Loki blinked. “You really mean that?”

Thor nodded and took a long swallow. “Graduation will be here before you know it. If we get this chuff straightened out now, you can start bringing your things over a bit at a time, that way you can be moved in by summer.”

“Summer?” Shock and joy fought for control of Loki’s face. “You want me moved in that soon?”

“The fall term is going to be mucking fad as it is,” he answered, using one of their favorite childhood euphemisms. “You don’t want to be worrying about packing and moving while signing up for classes and trying to adjust to your new schedule. I did that my first year and it was gut-wrenching. Learnt my lesson the hard way.”

Loki smiled shyly and looked downward, her lashes fluttering. “That would be great, actually,” she murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

 _Yes, it would_ , Thor thought, taking another gulp from his beer and staring at the front of Loki’s dress.

Summer meant long hot days and skimpy clothes, fruity sticky popsicles that melted in the sun, holiday weekends, swimming pools, barbecues, and balmy nights spent outdoors under the stars. He wondered if Loki still had that bikini from when she was sixteen. Fuck, that thing was the stuff of legends. Tiny. Almost microscopic. Just strings and a few inches of lycra to cover her tits and bits. It left very little to the imagination. She hadn’t worn it around their parents—God, no, Mum and Dad would have sent her to a convent—but she had it for the few times Thor had taken her to the beach or over to Fandral’s pool parties.

The only bad thing about the Pretty Bitty Bikini was how many heads Loki turned when she wore it. Thor didn’t want or like other guys ogling his sister. A single brief glance was permissible—he could let that slide because Loki was pretty and men couldn’t help but look at her—but anything more than that meant a bloody beatdown. His mates already knew better than to cast an admiring eye upon her. Fandral got a free pass; he was as gay as springtime and probably the only male creature Thor would feel safe leaving Loki with. But last July Thor had to punch the piss out of some ugly cunt named Thane or Thonas at one of Fandral’s parties because he had snapped Loki’s bikini strap when she walked past him. He had been catcalling her, too, according to Hogun’s testimony. Blowing kisses and making filthy tongue gestures. Fucking creep.

Of course, it was perfectly alright for Thor to stroke himself off to his sister’s swimsuit photos that he kept on his phone. That was different. He loved her and cared about her. Thunos didn’t.

“That’s a scary face you’re making, brother.”

Thor came back to the present. Loki was gazing at him worriedly, taking small sips of her beer.

He put on a fake smile. “I’m fine. Just thinking about… a few things I wish I’d done differently.” Like putting Thanarse in traction. But he wasn’t about to let that baldheaded bastard spoil this lovely evening with his sister.

Thor set down his beer and walked backward into the living room. “I’m gonna go get my wireless speakers. Start queuing up some playlists, and make it good stuff, yeah? None of that screaming metal shit.”

“Funny. I happen to have a playlist called Screaming Metal Shit I think you’ll really enjoy.”

“No, thanks. How about Nirvana? We’ll compromise.”

Loki pulled out her phone. “Alright, deal. But let me get changed out of this dress first. I don’t want to rip it. It’s my favorite dress.”

 _Mine, too_ , thought Thor, watching the attractive swish of the skirt on Loki’s hips as she walked into his bedroom. He saw the light go on—not the one in the ceiling, but the one from his floor lamp, a much dimmer, sultrier light—and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

She hadn’t closed the door all the way, and Thor couldn’t help but peek through the crack, trying to spot her. Ah, there she was. Daintily slipping her sandals off, turned slightly away from him. She gathered her skirt and lifted it—holy fucking shit, no panties. _No panties._ Just smooth round ass and soft flesh, so squeezable and warm-looking. She pulled the dress over her head unconcernedly, revealing the rest of her nude body.

The blood rushed from Thor’s head to his dick so fast it made him dizzy.

Completely naked. She had been naked under that dress all evening. _All evening_. Sitting in his car. Sitting across from him at the table. Only a few millimeters of cloth hiding all this beautiful, bountiful skin. And there was so much of it now. Handfuls. Mouthfuls. Cups and cups of warm, lovely beige that Thor wanted to pour all over himself. His eyes greedily drank in every exposed inch, his cock swelling with every beat of his heart.

Her hair was dark against her fair skin, like obsidian on a warm, sandy shore. She was so small, had such a petite, perfectly-balanced frame. Gentle curves and soft angles. Thor marveled at her. He was used to the sight of his own body—straight, hard, rough, hairy, nothing at all like this sweet, dainty, feminine thing in front of him.

As she turned her dress right-side out again, the dim light and deep shadows played over her skin. At certain angles Thor could see the series of fine little stretch marks on her hips and thighs, the ones Loki hated and hid for years until she had become more confident. But Thor loved her marks. They were trophies, milestones. Signs of her being mature and complete, fully developed. She had gotten them during her transformation from a child into a goddess, and Thor cherished those magical, awkward years when her breasts had budded and her voice had become lush and her hips had widened so someday she could give birth—fucking lord, this was getting him so hot right now. He was probably leaking all over the front of his—

Loki turned to put her dress on a hanger, and Thor caught a glimpse of her left breast, a taut little nipple at its peak, and a flash of her vulva. She had a tiny strip of black hair down there now, how cute, right above the half-inch-long fold that formed her labial crease. Her clit was somewhere in there, all safe and warm and tucked out of sight. But Thor had seen it. Hell, he had sucked it. His mouth had been all over his sister’s sweet little peach, and if he didn’t step away from this door right now he was going to—

“Thorrr? Are you peeking at me?” came Loki’s playful singsong voice, and Thor startled like 400 volts had just been applied to his bollocks.

He threw himself to the side, out of view. “Just passing by. Uh, are my speakers in there? I can’t find them in my office.” He congratulated himself on his quick fabrication.

“Errr… no, I don’t believe so. What do they look like?”

“Never mind. They’re probably buried in plain sight somewhere. I’ll keep looking.”

Thor slunk to his office and heaved a long sigh. Catastrophe averted. It was too early for this sort of thing to be happening. He had plans. Nice, slow plans that involved just enough beer to get Loki sleepy and relaxed, where they would listen to music and clean out his office for a bit, then Thor would be a Good Big Brother and carry her to his bed when she complained of being tired. Maybe he’d snuggle with her until she dozed off, then give her another wet dream (or two, or three). Perhaps he could take some video of it this time. That would be fucking stellar, having footage of Loki’s glistening cunt on his phone, being able to watch his dick gliding in and out of her anytime he wanted.

Damn, _damn_ , he had to stop. Thinking about making homemade porn wasn’t doing anything to quell his erection or the painful ache in his balls. This was what, the fourth time tonight? He might have to slip off to the bathroom for a quick wank, get it out of his system. There was no way in hell he could make it through the rest of the—

“Hey, Thor? I think I found them.”

A wave of alarm raced down Thor’s spine. He turned his head and stared at the speakers sitting on his desk. Right in front of him. Right there. They weren’t in his bedroom. But Loki was. Loki thought she had found them. Loki wanted him to come see. But they weren’t in there. They couldn’t be. Because they were right here. They always were.

“Okay,” Thor heard himself say, and before he knew it he was walking out of his office in a trance, down the hall, and pushing open his bedroom door.


	5. Touching

He knew what would be waiting for him on the other side of the door. He wasn’t wrong.

The door slowly swung all the way open, and there was Loki, standing in the middle of his bedroom. Naked from head to heel. Five-foot-eight inches of creamy, blushing skin. Shiny black hair arranged around her face, those delicious, dusky-pink nipples staring Thor in the eye. Hands clasped together over her waist, wearing nothing but her earrings and a giddy, nervous smile.

“If you wanted to have a look, you can,” she said softly. “We used to play in the bath together. I know it’s different now, but I’m… it’s still me.” She shrugged her shoulders and grinned like a little girl, sweetly and innocently.

Well. Maybe not that innocent.

Thor stood in the doorway, expressionless and speechless. Only the primal part of his brain was working now, grunting the three basics it needed to survive: food, fuck, fight. And one of those was grunting very loudly. He didn’t even try to keep his eyes on Loki’s face. He stared at her breasts. Her smooth, toned tummy. Her navel, still unpierced and unadorned. Her dark little strip of pubic hair that hid her blushing pussy. Her thighs, the shapely curve of her calves. Her small, pretty feet and painted toenails. Then he dragged his gaze slowly back up to her big green eyes.

His cock bulged against his fly, desperate to get out and get into her. He knew Loki could see it. It was pitching a fucking circus tent in his trousers. Hiding it was useless.

No matter. Let her see. Let her see what she’s been doing to him for the last four years. He wanted her to know.

“You’re beautiful,” he uttered, and he meant it. “You’ve always been.”

She curled in on herself like a coy little rose. “Thanks.” She lifted her head and, after a hesitant pause, moved forward, her bare feet patting softly on the floor. “I bet you’re beautiful, too.”

She stopped less than a foot away from Thor and stared down at his erection, her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“I’ve never seen a man's cock in real life before. To tell you the truth, they’ve always made me a bit… nervous. I mean, they look so angry. So demanding. Like they want to hurt someone. But I was thinking… maybe if it was _yours,_ my big brother who’s always looked after me, it wouldn’t be so scary.” She tilted her head to the side and smiled. 

Innocent as a baby viper.

But Thor could not and did not care. His mind was somewhere out in the cosmos. He smiled dizzily. “You want to see me, Lo?”

Loki gazed intently at her brother. Her expression was eager, maybe a little anxious, but full of certainty and dark, smoldering want. “Yes.”

Well, then. Fuck his previous plans. This was infinitely better than anything he could have come up with.

“Alright,” he said. “Go sit on the bed, love. I’ll show you everything I’ve got and then you’ll have nothing to fear. Okay?”

Loki nodded and tiptoed back toward the bed, watching as Thor pulled off his shirt, unbuckled his belt with a clink and whipped it from its loops, and unbuttoned his trousers. He bent down to slide them off his legs, pulling his socks off while he was there. Then he stood up, his long blond hair falling down to frame his hot cheeks. His cock bobbed rigidly between his legs, his balls nestled just below, large and virile, covered with a light dusting of golden hair. He took a breath and stood with his feet apart, straightened his back, clenched his fists. Showed Loki what he had to offer her.

Loki’s lips parted in awe and she sank down onto the bed, little rolls of soft, feminine fat forming at her waist. Her breasts rose and fell with each heavy breath she drew. How sweet they looked, Thor thought, watching her nipples shrink into hard, protruding little buds. He wondered if he was turning her on, if her juices were starting to flow right now.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” she uttered, a stunned expression on her face. “My God. You _look_ like a god.” Her eyes settled between his legs. “And you’re absolutely enormous.”

Thor would be lying if he said he wasn’t insanely pleased right now. He knew he was big. Every woman he’d been with—all four of them, all mistakes—had told him he was, but it didn’t really matter anymore. There was only one woman he cared about impressing now. Only one woman he had ever truly loved.

He came forward slowly, flexing his muscles without trying to appear as if he were doing it on purpose. He just wanted to show Loki how strong he was, how capable he was of protecting and caring for her.

“You can touch it if you want,” he said gently, stopping just in front of her. He smiled down at her and touched her head, stroking his fingers through her hair. “It’s okay. This is completely natural. Nothing wrong with it at all.”

Loki leaned back a little, her eyebrows pinching together worriedly. Suddenly she didn’t seem quite so sure of herself. She had been fine with just looking, but touching was apparently crossing the line somewhere in her mind.

She rolled her burgundy red lips together. “Are you sure? I mean… this is incest. Isn’t it?”

“What? No,” said Thor forcefully. Shit, he needed to get this notion out of her head now, otherwise it might be the end of everything. “No, incest is only the hurtful and abusive stuff. Creepy uncles molesting little boys and all that. No, this is _love_ , Loki. This is healthy and normal. A good, safe way to… to explore these urges for the first time. I’m sure lots of people do it. They just don’t talk about it because they’re afraid. Taboos and social pressure, conformity, those things. It’s all a lot of rubbish.” He smiled encouragingly. “Healthy curiosity is all this is. It’s normal to be curious.”

He grasped Loki’s hand and guided it to him. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just our bodies.” He placed her hand on his hard lower belly, right above his thatch of wiry blond curls. He threaded his fingers with hers and gave her his Big Brother Smile. “See? It’s just me. Same old Thor you’ve always known.”

Loki licked her lips and moved her hand on his abdomen, relaxing. Acclimating. “Are you curious about _me_ , Thor?”

 _I’m fucking mad about you_ , he wanted to say. _Even before I shoved my face into your cunt and ate my way out. Before I fucked you and made you come in your sleep. I’ve always been in love with you, Loki. You’re the only girl I want._

But he refrained from spilling the truth. Maybe one day he would tell her what he had done. Or maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe it would just be his little secret, one he would keep forever. Just like Loki was his to keep forever. His love, his angel, his little one. His sweet, precious baby sister.

“Of course I am, Lo. And maybe once I’ve put your fears to rest, you can show me your body like I’ve shown you mine. I’m really curious about it.” He sent her a tender, heartfelt look. “How does that sound?”

Loki smiled faintly and nodded. Then, without further hesitation, she slid her small, pale hand downward and carefully wrapped her fingers around her brother’s penis.

Thor’s eyes rolled back in his head and he released a heavy breath. Clear fluid pulsed from his slit and Loki immediately went to it, rubbing it with her thumb.

“So smooth,” she murmured. “Your skin here feels like silk. And your precome makes it so slick. How much of this do you… usually make?”

“It. Uhm. Varies,” Thor stammered.

“It looks like flower nectar. Is it sweet? What does it taste like?”

He’d honestly never thought about that before. But he wasn’t about to say anything that might discourage his sister from answering her own question.

“I don’t know. Maybe you can—”

Before he could finish, Loki, the precocious, insatiable little adder, leaned forward and licked the tip of his prick. Thor gasped, then groaned as his sister’s lips wrapped around him and his entire cockhead disappeared into her mouth.

He almost lost his balance. His eyes fell closed and he tilted his face toward the ceiling. “Oh fuck, Loki, honey, fuck that feels so good, baby.”

Loki seemed to like it, too. She licked. She sucked. She hummed her intrigue at his tart, salty taste. She reached around Thor’s thighs and grasped his asscheeks—he let out a surprised grunt—urging him forward by hugging his legs. Thor moaned as Loki’s hot, wet mouth slid farther onto his cock, her tongue clumsily rolling and lapping at the underside, her cheeks like glossy satin against the sides of his shaft. He felt her naked breasts press into his thighs, her nipples like sun-warmed pebbles, and bolts of desire went rippling through his belly and loins.

He reached down and gently cradled her head in both hands. He gazed down at her, and she gazed up at him—cheek bulging, full of his dick, her green eyes and flushed cheeks and dark hair making her look like some kind of angelic little slut—and that was when Thor lost it.

“Fuck, _fuck, Loki, I’m com_ —” His words became a snarl. His sac tightened, balls drawing up as the tense feeling in his belly abruptly broke loose. He lost control. He knotted his fists in Loki’s hair and held her head as he began thrusting into her mouth.

Loki squealed and shut her eyes, grimacing as Thor fucked her face. She dug her fingers into his thighs and Thor sped up, going harder and deeper, until he was entering her throat. His balls slapped and squished against her chin with the force of his pounding. He could feel her gagging around him, all that slick, slippery muscle contracting and rubbing against his head, and that ultimately triggered his release.

Semen shot into the back of Loki’s throat. She coughed and choked, gagged, gulping down her brother’s bitter seed. Thor rutted a few more times, emptying himself, and pulled out as soon as he felt his orgasm begin to ebb. Thick strings of spit and come came pouring out as he withdrew from his sister’s mouth. Loki took a grateful breath and swallowed the spend on the back of her tongue, licking her lips.

Thor took her face in his hands, began to wipe her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Loki, I didn’t mean to be that rough. I couldn’t help it, baby, you were so wonderful. I’ve never felt anything that good in my life.”

Loki, still trying to catch her breath, looked up at him with her watery eyes and disheveled hair. Her lipstick was smeared. Streams of viscous fluid ran down her chin, her lips swollen and fucked-looking.

She was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen.

He bent down, slipped his hand around her neck, and kissed her.

She made a startled sound and Thor felt her begin to pull back, but he tightened his grip on her neck and held her in place. After a few seconds, she stopped resisting. Relaxed. Realized she was safe. Soon she was kissing him back with equal energy and need. Thor took it as an invitation and pushed forward, pressing her onto her back and pinning her down. Loki bent her knees and spread her legs, and Thor’s body settled into the cradle she had made for him.

He praised her between kisses. “You were so good, Loki. I’m so proud of you, little one. You made me come so fast. Couldn’t believe it. You were perfect. I love you, angel. Love you so much.” He slid his hands down her body, groping and grasping and clutching at everything she had to offer. It was a lot, and all of it was lovely.

Loki smiled and gasped for air, basking in the compliments. “I love you too, Thor. I—oh I’ve dreamt of this. Dreamt of you. Feels so good to finally… finally…”

“I know, Lo.” Thor cupped one of her tits, his hand covering it more thoroughly than her infamous bikini. She was small, maybe a B cup by his estimation, but perfect. He kneaded her gently, the creases of his palm catching her nipple and pinching it lightly. “I’ve been dreaming of you, too. Longer than you can imagine. I’m so glad we can be together like this now, all natural and unafraid. Showing how much we love one another. Making each other feel good and happy. I’m so lucky to have a little sister like you.”

Loki murmured her agreement and started rubbing herself against Thor’s thigh. He propped himself up a little so he could reach between them and touch her mound, following the little strip of hair downward until he felt the heat of her cunt. She gasped and went still, looking up at her brother with wide, wondering eyes, but Thor was ready.

“Don’t be afraid, Lo, I’m not gonna hurt you. It’s just my hand. Just want to feel you, baby. Wanna help you feel great.” 

He slipped his finger between her lips and spread them open, then planted his thigh firmly between them. Almost instinctively she began to rock. Thor could feel her slick, wet warmth as she moved, the hard knot of her swollen clit drilling into him.

“Yeah, that’s it, honey,” he purred. “Grind on me. Make yourself feel good.”

Loki did. She rocked against her brother’s bristly thigh while he kissed her neck, her collarbones, her chest. He shut his eyes and squeezed her breasts, sucked her nipples like he was trying to draw milk out of them (maybe one day he could, she might like that), and stroked her belly with his free hand. So flat and soft and tender. And he was so hard and coarse, so heavy and big. It was a beautiful contrast, his body and hers.

“You’re exquisite, Loki,” he panted. “So amazing. What do you want to do, little one? This is your first time, I want it to be special.”

The flicker of hypocrisy that shot through his heart was easily ignored. _He_ had been his sister’s first time. As it should be. No one else deserved to have her—ever. Her heart, her body, her sex, it all belonged to Thor.

“Well, I… I’ve never been eaten out before,” Loki panted, her brows knitted together with genuine shyness. “I’ve always wondered what it felt like. I know some boys are put off by it, but… would it gross you out to… to go down on me?”

God, she really had no clue. Thor was highly amused, and it showed in his broad, handsome smirk.

“Hell no. I can’t think of a greater honor than to be the first to man to kiss you down there, Lo. You’re so sweet, I bet you taste just like sugar. Come here, love. Put your legs over the edge of the bed like—yeah, just like that. Lay back and let me do all the work. Believe me, I’m not put off by this at all.”

Loki hummed as she stretched out on the bed, Thor crouching on the floor between her parted thighs.

“Gonna look at you first, baby. I want to see how pretty you are.”

He reached in and spread her open with his thumbs. Oh, she was so small and lovely, all of her parts so neat and pink and healthy: engorged clitoris at the apex of her folds; inner lips plump and wet; the tiny hole of her urethra; the mouth of her vagina, so nice and tight, leaking whitish-clear fluid. _All the better to fuck you with, my dear._ Thor licked his lips hungrily and felt an awakening throb in his nethers. He began to harden, stimulated by the sight of his sister’s pussy.

In a little while, maybe. He didn’t know how far Loki wanted to go tonight. She still thought she was a virgin. Maybe she wouldn’t want to take his cock right away. That was fine. They had ten days to work up to it.

“Just as beautiful as”—he almost slipped and said “before”—“I’ve always imagined.”

Good save. But too close for comfort. He needed to be more careful. The more aroused he became, the less his brain seemed to care about keeping his little secret.

Loki bit her lip and reached down between her legs, cupped her brother’s cheek. He turned and kissed her palm, looking up at her as if she were the center of his whole universe. In many ways, she was.

“I’m going to take care of you, little sister,” Thor murmured, and Loki stared as he closed his eyes, ducked his head, and dragged his tongue from the bottom of her cunt all the way to her clitoris.

“Oh,  _Thor_ ,” she gasped, nudging her hips upward.

Thor leaned in and opened his mouth, completely covering her vulva. He sucked hard, working his jaw and making lewd, squelchy sounds as he began to eat her. He pushed his tongue into her hole and swallowed her moisture—she tasted good, a very light and mild flavor, tangy and clean and pleasant—and he pursed his lips, suckling each tender petal. He nuzzled his nose into her clitoris, stimulating her and inhaling her ripe, heady scent. He reached up and grasped her breasts in both hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers, pinching and tugging, imitating the gentle clasp of an infant’s mouth.

Loki squirmed on the bed, panting softly as her brother tended to her. She was quiet for the most part, purring and moaning occasionally, murmuring, “Hmm, that feels good,” whenever Thor did something particularly pleasing.

The act was just as arousing to Thor; in no time at all his cock had filled and now stood straight and rigid between his thighs, throbbing like a sore thumb. As much as he loved eating pussy, he didn’t want this to be the farthest they went tonight. Not if he had a chance at the real thing.

He lifted his head and took a breath. Loki’s juices gleamed on his bearded chin and shined in the hairs of his moustache. “Would you like me to finger you, Lo? It’ll feel great. I’ll be very gentle.”

“Hmm, sure, go on.”

Thor was a little surprised by her quick reply but was glad she was receptive to the idea of letting him inside her. Getting his foot in the door, so to speak.

He started carefully, like he had the first time, slipping one finger into her and letting her get used to the feeling. Then adding a second finger and twisting slowly, exploring the warm, clingy passage that was as tight as he remembered. Once or twice he brushed against the firm sponge of her cervix and she whimpered.

“Did that hurt?”

“N-no. It just felt… very deep.”

“If you’re worried, I can stop. It’s okay.” Besides, there was a much more suitable body part he wanted to put inside her. Maybe if he played his cards right…

Loki propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. Her cheeks were a florid, flustered shade of red. Damn, she was really getting into this. Thor felt a small burst of pride at making her come undone. He was, after all, the only one who had the right.

“Can you… I mean, fingers aren’t really meant to go in there, are they? Not that far. I have…” A sheepish grin came to her lips. “I have a dildo,” she said under her breath. “I brought it with me.”

Thor’s eyes went wide.

Well, damn. Looks like he had been right after all. His baby sister had a sex toy.

“You want me to go get it for you? I can use that instead of my fingers.”

She nodded enthusiastically. “It’s in my other suitcase. In a black canvas zipper bag with gold stars on it.”

Suddenly all Thor could think about was fucking his sister with a dildo. Making her moan, listening to her tiny wet pussy smack and squelch as he thrust it inside her. If he couldn’t fuck her with his own cock tonight, this was the next best thing. Abso-fucking-lutely.

He jumped to his feet, his erection bouncing stiffly up and down. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move from that spot.”

Loki giggled and shook her head, and Thor bolted from the room like lightning.


	6. Taking

It took a few minutes of rummaging through Loki’s suitcase before Thor found the black canvas bag with the gold stars on it. He unzipped it and out spilled at least thirty tampons, a number of pads and pantyliners, and a dainty packet of “feminine wipes”. Jesus, Loki really _did_ like to be prepared for anything.

He found the dildo wedged in the bottom of the bag like a forlorn, flesh-colored snake. He wrestled it out and studied it with a scowl, as if he were an MMA fighter sizing up his opponent.

It was much smaller than his own cock, he realized with satisfaction, both in length and girth. No doubt a perfect beginner’s sex toy, certainly no competition or insult to his manliness. It was sturdy, made of silicone. A modest starter dong. It didn’t even have bollocks; just a wide, silicone base with a suction cup on the bottom so it could be mounted onto a hard surface and used hands-free.

Thor suddenly imagined his sister squatting over it in the shower, naked and dripping. Hair plastered to her head and trailing down her breasts. Mouth open, gasping softly. Fucking herself on this small, non-threatening little knob and fantasizing about the real thing. A lovely image indeed. Thor wondered how long she had had it. Maybe that was why she hadn’t bled when he penetrated her for the first time.

His confident grin abruptly faded. He suddenly felt robbed, cheated. It was silly, being jealous of a toy, but he couldn’t help it. The idea that this pathetic plastic prick might have popped Loki’s cherry was an absolute travesty. Loki was _his._  If anyone had claim to that trophy, it was Thor. He was her brother. They were close, united by love and by blood. They had shared the same womb, for fuck’s sake. They were supposed to be an inseparable part of each other. It wasn’t fair.

Thor suppressed the urge to storm into the kitchen and shove this filching fucking thing into the garbage disposal. His only comfort was the thought that at least he had been the first _real_ cock inside her. And very soon he was going to be the only thing inside her. No more fakes. No more imitations. Nothing but warm, living flesh.

 _Your days are numbered, mate_ , he thought viciously, squeezing the silicone dick like it was the throat of his enemy. He jumped to his feet and jogged back to his bedroom.

He found Loki reclined on her side on the bed, looking like some kind of nubile, teenaged Cleopatra. He stopped in the doorway, forgetting his frustration at the sight of her beauty. His eyes wandered up the curvaceous ridge of her thigh, her hip, the dip of her waist that gradually broadened into her ribcage. Loki smiled at him, one arm tucked beneath her head and her hair draped over her shoulder.

“Hmm, you found it,” she said. She lifted her leg and held it up. Baring herself in invitation. “I think you know what to do with it.”

Thor swallowed hard and walked to the bed, dropped down beside her on the mattress. “God, you are so fucking hot, Lo,” he uttered, leaning in and kissing her ravenously.

Loki hummed in pleasure as she returned his affections. “Mm, you smell like me.” She traced the edge of her brother’s stubbly beard with her finger. “I like it.”

“So do I,” said Thor, then dived into her mouth tongue-first, consuming her like a dish of cream. Lapping, drinking, sucking, licking. The smell of her pussy on his moustache and the lingering taste of his come on her tongue lit a fire inside him that was near maddening.

Loki reached up and ran her hand through Thor’s hair, trailing her fingers down his neck, his chest, then up again to cup his bulging bicep. He responded by tightening each set of muscles she touched, making them rock-hard. Showing her how powerful he was. Of course it was nothing compared to the power and hardness of his dick. He nudged it against her soft belly, rubbing until fresh precome dribbled out and allowed him to slide more freely. Loki reached between them and took her brother in her hand, held him against her as he rocked his hips.

Thor broke away from her lips and began kissing her neck, wanting to taste everything she had to offer. He reached down and grasped her inner thigh, lifting it a little, and cupped her vulva. It was warm and clammy, her labia slick with moisture. The scent of her filled Thor’s nostrils and made his mouth water.

“You’re really turned on, aren’t you, Lo?” he murmured, gripping the dildo and working it into position. “You like what we’re doing, sweetheart? Am I making you feel good?”

“Mm hm,” she purred, stroking her hand up and down his erection. “You can feel how wet I am. Rub it against me before you put it in. Get it slick on all sides. It works best that way.”

Thor smirked. “Yes, ma’am.”

He slid the dildo lengthwise along Loki’s cunt, pressing it between her folds and twisting it around, rubbing it back and forth, until its silicone surface shined with her juices and slipped easily against her wet flesh.

Fuck, Thor wished it was his cock doing this right now. It’ll happen eventually, he told himself. Very soon. Loki would be all his. He wouldn’t have to share her with this ridiculous hunk of plastic, this inadequate, unsatisfying excuse for a man. No, very soon she would outgrow her toys and yearn for the real thing. And Thor would give it to her. Fuck, would he give it to her.

After one last lubricating pass between her lips, Thor angled the dildo upward and prodded around gently until he felt the head catch in her opening. Then he pushed, sliding it into her cunt in one long, smooth motion.

Loki squeaked, her eyelashes fluttering. “Oh, Thor—”

He planted the toy deeply, buried the base in her warm pink petals. Her juices spilled out around the bottom, drenching Thor’s fingers. He grinned lewdly at his little sister.

“Am I doing this right?” he asked, even though he knew he was. He pulled it out in the same slow, languid motion he had used to push it in, and relished the slurping squelch that it made.

“Yeahh,” she whispered, her eyes half closed. “Oh yeah, push it back—oh, fuck. _Oh_.”

She squeezed Thor’s cock and began to squirm as he fucked her one-handed, sliding the dildo into the tight grasp of her pussy, twisting it clockwise as he went in, counter-clockwise as he pulled out. Screwing her literally and figuratively.

He kissed her forehead lovingly, nuzzled her with his nose. “Is this how you lost your hymen, Lo?” he murmured. “You playing with yourself like this?”

“Nh, no,” she panted distractedly. “Svad did it, I think.”

The name—vaguely familiar, definitely masculine, conjuring up the image of a huge, powerful, potent male—went over Thor like cold ice water.

“Svad?” he repeated, his voice sharp. “Who’s Svad? When did—”

“My horse, Svadilfari.”

Thor paled, his eyes going wide.

Oh God, a _horse_? Impossible. No way. Loki wouldn’t—how could she even—a fucking _horse cock_? Her vagina would be absolutely dest—

“That blue roan one of Dad’s friends let me have. Remember? Back when I was doing show jumping and dressage?”

Thor remembered, the fury dissolving from his mind as the context made itself clear. He had gone to every single one of Loki’s competitions. She was an excellent rider, had a natural talent for handling horses. He didn’t understand her passion for the sport, but then again, he didn’t have to. He simply supported his little sister and all of the things she loved.

“One day I was practicing on a hard course and Svad was being a complete brat,” she huffed. “I landed hard in my saddle quite a few times. I was really sore afterwards and I noticed a little spotting in my pants. I thought it was just my period starting, but it never did. I think that’s how it might have happened because I’ve never had any issue with it since. I was fourteen, I think.”

“Oh. That’s…” He couldn’t finish. The relief that washed over him was almost orgasmic. “I guess these things happen.”

It had been an accident. An innocent accident, not caused by any toy or boy. He hadn’t won the race, but neither had anyone else. Everything was good. Loki was still one-hundred-percent his. He was the only—

“Erm, you gonna continue or what?”

He snapped back to reality. The fake cock was still stuffed inside Loki, but Thor had, in his self-congratulatory reflections, stopped moving it. She didn’t wait for him to respond; in a surprising display of muscular control, she clenched up and pushed the dildo completely out. It flopped onto the bed like a shiny, freshly-landed fish.

Thor was both amazed and impressed. “You’ve got some strong muscles down there, Lo,” he said, picking up the toy and pushing it back in. “Do that again. I want to see.”

Loki smiled at him and pushed. It looked effortless on her part, only a slight contraction of her abdomen, a wet _shhlick,_ and there it was. One expelled, disembodied rubber willy, coated with her creamy slick.

“Wow. Look at that,” said Thor, grinning. “So talented. You’ve been holding out on me, little sister.”

Loki gave him a mischievous smirk. Thor picked up the cock and slid it back into her pussy, and she promptly squeezed it out again.

This was actually pretty hot, Thor thought. Maybe he and Loki could play this same game with his own cock in the near future. Tomorrow night would be nice, but he didn’t want to push his luck. He’d have to work her up to it first, make sure she understood that it was normal and good, that it was what any loving brother would do for his baby sister. Perhaps he could start convincing her right now.

He leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to her lips, licking his way into her mouth. He held the toy by its slick base and pressed it deep, held it there, and took a moment to rub her clit with his thumb. He felt her try to push it out, but his palm held it in place. Loki broke the kiss with a giggle, and for a moment the two stared at each other.

“Maybe someday we can do this for real,” Thor said, pulling the dildo halfway out before thrusting it back in. “Just you and me, nothing between us.”

“Hmm, I think I’d like that,” Loki purred.

“I know I would. I bet you feel amazing on the inside. And I’m sure you’d like to know what I feel like, too.”

“Yeah. I mean… rubber is fine, but I bet flesh and blood feels so much better.”

Thor’s pulse pounded hard in his temples. This was the opportunity he’d been looking for. The perfect opening. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, “If you want, we can try it real quick. Just to see if you like it. Then we can go back to using the toy.”

Loki hummed, thinking.

 _Can’t have that_ , Thor thought, and abruptly pulled out the dildo, leaving his sister empty and wanting. Desperation was an excellent motivator. Maybe even greater than desire.

He reached up and fondled Loki’s breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. She let out a shaky breath and shut her eyes. “Oh, Thor…”

“There is nothing more beautiful and natural than making love, Loki,” he murmured, nudging his cock against her stomach. “It’s meant to be shared with those you love. And I love you, Lo. Let’s make tonight special. Just you and me, the way it should be. The way nature intended. Just say the word and I’ll make you feel wonderful, honey. I’ll be so proud of you. I love you so much.”

Loki opened her eyes and looked up at her brother, so big and strong and caring, and Thor could see her answer before she even said it:

“Okay.”

Nothing more needed to be said after that. Thor rolled her over onto her back and settled between her thighs, kicking the dildo off of the bed. Good fucking riddance. If he did this right, this would be the last he ever saw of that silly thing. He grasped his cock and guided it downward, brushing the tip against Loki’s soft black pubic hair.

“I’m a lot bigger, but I promise I won’t hurt you. Just relax for me, baby. Just”—he pressed his cockhead into her folds and began to push—“let me in.”

“Ahh,” Loki sighed, her eyes locked on Thor’s as he penetrated her. “Oh, Thor, it’s. You’re so… so big and warm. And so hard.”

“It’s all your doing, Lo,” he murmured. “You turned me on and got me this hard. Can’t help it. You’re just that gorgeous.”

Loki sucked in a breath as Thor pulled back a little, then resumed his forward course. “Fuck,” she hissed, “I can feel every… every inch of you.”

“Feels nice, doesn’t it? You’re doing so good. So good for me, angel. You have no idea how great you feel. Just like I knew you would.” Just like he remembered. Only this was even better than before. Here she was awake. She wanted him. She was welcoming him, her legs spread like a butterfly’s wings and her heels digging into the muscles of his ass. Encouraging him to go deeper.

Thor kept pushing, kept sliding into his sister’s tight, slippery cunt until he could go no farther—balls squashed against her bottom, crown pressed to her cervix, totally stuffed. Fully immersed. Finally joined.

“Look at us,” he panted with a delirious grin, staring down at where they were coupled. “Look at how well we fit together, Lo. Me inside you. It’s perfect. So beautiful.”

Loki looked down between her breasts, past her belly and between her thighs, where her brother’s torso was snugly fitted. His dense golden curls were pressed against her downy black hair—a lovely complement, like night and day. His cock was hidden from view, soaking inside her. Throbbing, stretching. She clenched around him, using the same muscles as when she had been pushing the dildo out, only this time she was drawing him in.

“We’re having sex,” she said in a wondering tone.

“Not yet,” Thor corrected, leaning down toward her face. “Let me show you what sex is.”

He captured her lips in a kiss, and then he began to move.

Loki moaned as Thor dragged himself out, then rocked back inside, gradually finding a rhythm. She folded her legs and brought them up, wrapped them around her brother’s waist. Thor propped himself up on his arms, biceps and deltoids standing out in sinewy relief, the thick straps of his back muscles flexing as he gave Loki his cock. She closed her eyes and grinned, groaned, rolled her hips to match Thor’s motions.

“Oh, brother,” she uttered, and something sick and hot and delicious sliced through Thor’s subconscious. Being inside her, inside this tight, moist sleeve, and hearing her call him brother was the greatest pleasure he had yet known.

“Yeah, baby?” he murmured, not breaking his steady pace. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead, his long hair hanging down in front of him.

“I… I had a dream about you.” She smiled drunkenly. “A couple months ago. I dreamt you… I dreamt we were doing this same thing, and it felt incredible. But this feels so much better than what I dreamt.”

Thor was too far gone with lust to let himself be unnerved by this news. He simply accepted it. She thought she’d had a dream. Fine. At this point it didn’t even matter. Nothing did. Nothing except them, now, together.

“You know why, Lo? Because this is real. This is really you and me. My cock in your pussy. And it’s such a sweet little pussy. So tight and wet. You don’t know how much this means to me. Us being together. Really, truly together.”

“I know. I’ve missed you. Missed you so much, Thor—”

Thor cupped her red hot cheek. “I’m here, little one. I’m gonna be here for you from now on, whenever you want.” Fuck, she felt heavenly. So smooth and small, her body heat and the friction of her walls against his dick—nothing else would ever feel as good, Thor was certain. “Am I making you feel good, angel?” he asked breathlessly. “Is big brother taking care of you?”

A wordless whine escaped Loki’s red lips. “Y-yes. Oh yes, but…”

“But what, honey? Tell me.” Thor threw his hips forward and Loki cried out sharply.

“Ah! Oh, Thor, m-my tits. Suck my tits. Fucking hold them and just—”

Thor ducked his head and sucked Loki’s right breast in his mouth, working her nipple with his tongue. She gasped, wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, and moaned long and low, knotting her fingers into his hair.

Thor started rutting into her harder, stroking himself against her clenching passage. He wasn’t going to last much longer. His balls were tight and achy, ready to deliver their seed. But he couldn’t—not now. First he had to show her he was responsible, that he had her best interests at heart. That first time was just a one-off. A fucking phenomenal one-off, a great way to mark her in a way she would never know, but it had been risky. If they were going to be doing this regularly from now on—which Thor suspected they would—they were going to have to take certain precautions to ensure Loki didn’t get pregnant.

That thought almost sent Thor over the edge. He felt the telltale squeeze deep down in his belly, like a snake coiling for the strike, and pulled out all the way so he didn’t spill.

He wanted to make Loki come first. Multiple times. Like he had that first time. She’d done it in her sleep, unaware, and he knew she could do it while she was awake. Probably more.

He gave her a winded smile and reached down, sliding his middle finger between her lips and rubbing her clit lightly and rapidly. Trying to imitate what he’d done to get her off the first time.

“I bet I can make you come three times tonight,” he said, his cock poised so that he could thrust it inside her once she started to orgasm. “Three is a good number. Can you come for me now, sweetheart? Can you come for your big brother?”

Loki made a trembly, high-pitched whine in her throat.

Thor leaned down and kissed her breast, sucked her nipple into his mouth and pinched it between his teeth. He continued to work his finger even though the angle was odd and it was making his wrist hurt. He’d get over it. Loki came first. She was going to come first. It was the brotherly thing to do.

“Oh. Oh God,” Loki stammered. Her eyes fell half-closed and she started to breathe heavily, deeply. “Oh _fuck_ Thor, fuck _fuck—_ ”

“Yes. Yes, come on, Loki,” he coached as he pushed his gleaming red cock back inside her, “fucking come on me, baby, come on my dick, take it.”

Loki dug her nails into his shoulders and squeezed his waist with her slim, powerful thighs. “Oh, Thor—ah! Fuck me, brother, fuck me!”

Thor did. He grasped her thighs in his large hands and rammed into her over and over as she came, fluttering around him and gripping him hard, clamping down all around him like a vise of living flesh.

He had just enough sense to yank his cock out and spill his seed onto her belly instead of inside it. He snarled and screwed his eyes closed, grasping his jumping erection and stroking himself through his climax. Semen squirted out in two thick, steady shots: the first was longer, landing in a gloppy, glistening line on Loki’s breast; the second was shorter, spattering just to the left of her navel.

As soon as he was done, Thor let go of himself and stuffed his come-soaked fingers between Loki’s legs, wiggling them madly, not concerned with form or finesse anymore.

“Again, Lo. Do it again. Come for me. Come on, honey. Give me another.”

A ragged scream rose from Loki’s throat as she bucked, squirmed, twisted and heaved.

“Ah! Ah!”

Thor smiled down at his sister as she unraveled like a skein of yarn. She shuddered. Shook. Spasmed. Clamped her legs around him so tightly that it almost hurt. She was strong—but of course she was. She had been riding horses since she was a little girl. It was natural that she should have powerful thighs.

Maybe, thought Thor with wicked pleasure, he could teach her a different sort of riding.

“Good girl,” he whispered when she began to relax her grip. “So good for me, Loki.” He bent down to peck her cheek, now alternating between rubbing and tapping her clit. “One more time, baby, I know you can do it. Come on, little sister. Give me one more. One more for your big brother.”

“Put it in me,” Loki panted. “I hate coming when I’m empty. Put… put something… anything!”

Thor was a little surprised by the request, but he moved quickly to obey. He grasped his dick—getting soft, but still hard enough that he was able to stuff it into her—and rocked his hips a few times to get it fully seated again.

“That better?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just—just keep it there. Let me feel you.” She began to roll her hips. “Ha, you feel so good, Thor. So good. My good, big brother.”

Thor smirked and resumed his manual stimulation. “That’s what I’m here for, Lo. Gonna look after you from now on. Gonna take care of you. Love you. Make you feel good. You’re mine, Loki.”

“You’re mine, too.”

“Yes. And I’ll always be yours.”

His wrist was starting to ache, but he kept working her. It would pay off soon, he knew. Any second now. When Loki’s breath quickened and her eyes slid closed, he knew she was close.

“Come on, honey,” he coaxed. “I know there’s one more in there. Give it to me. Show me what a little slut you are. Show your brother how much you love him.”

Thor was unprepared for the power that was unleashed with his sister’s third orgasm. She yelped and arched off the bed, eyebrows drawn together as if in pain, her mouth full of the filthiest oaths Thor had ever heard. She sank her nails into his arms and her teeth into his shoulder, moaning into his flesh as she bucked against him hard enough to almost send him over backward. He could feel her pussy squeezing and clenching, fluttering around his cock, and he rued the fact that he wasn’t hard enough to give her a proper pounding.

Next time, he thought. Next time they were going to come at the same time. They had ten days. Plenty of time to practice. Plenty of time to learn one another’s secret combinations.

Loki groaned and released her hold on her brother, flopping down onto the mattress and breathing heavily. “Holy fuck.”

Thor pulled out and sank down on his side next to her, a grin on his lips and a chuckle on his breath. “Holy fuck indeed. That was great.”

“No, that was fantastic.” Loki turned and gazed at her brother, giving him a small grin. “Thank you.”

“No, Lo, thank _you_.” He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “That was amazing for your first time, baby. You did so well.”

She rolled over to face him and snuggled closer, draping her arm around his waist and throwing her leg over his hip. “Hmm, most of it was because of you. You know”—she lifted her eyes and smiled coyly at him through her long lashes—“I’ve always had _the biggest_ crush on you.”

Thor’s heart swelled. So did his ego—and his cock. A little more of this and they might be going for Round Two. He beamed, all teeth and crinkling blue eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah. Since I was… hm, twelve perhaps? Eleven? Right around the time you were graduating high school and entering university. You just…” She shook her head and laughed airily. “God, you were so handsome. I remember every girl in school was in love with you, even girls two years ahead of you. But they never loved you as much as I did.”

After a quiet moment of staring into his sister’s pale green eyes, Thor pulled her close to him and buried his face into her hair. “I wish I’d known you felt that way about me. Then maybe I wouldn’t have made some of the choices I did. But it makes me happy to know you’ve been wanting me for so long, Lo. Even when you were too young to understand with your little girl’s heart.”

“Well, we can make up for lost time now,” said Loki, nestling into the heavy, muscular arms that were wrapped around her. “We’ve got nine more nights together, and maybe a few weekends between now and graduation. Then we’ll be living together.”

“Yes. Living together,” Thor echoed, still unable to believe that this dream, a dream he didn’t even realize he had, was coming true. “It’s going to be fun.”

Well. Maybe not “fun”. Filthy, salacious and hedonistic was more appropriate.

He smiled and petted her hair. “Remember when we used to play house in that little plywood fort Dad built for us? The one in the garden that always got full of bees?”

Loki giggled. “We played castle more than we played house. You were always the king and I was the princess.” Her smiled faded. “I miss those days. I miss being your princess.”

“You’ll always be my princess, Loki.” Thor kissed the top of her head and picked up her small hand, weaving their fingers together. “And I’ll always be your king. This flat, it’ll be our castle from now on. A place where we can do anything we please. Where we can explore all sorts of wonderful, beautiful things with each other as often as we like. A waking dream. A fantasy made real. Just you and me, Lo.”

“Hmmm.” Loki purred contentedly and closed her eyes, resting her head against her brother’s chest. “I can hardly wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the filth. 😉


End file.
